


Boys Will Be Boys

by littleartemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting over Sam’s phone and trying to play matchmaker, Dean ends up in an awkward situation involving his brother’s very obvious arousal pressed against his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Done originally as a gift for someone. Still dedicate it to her. The original Sam to my Dean. And the reason I rp wincest.

It was another one of those days where Dean was fighting with Sam about his brother’s phone. Some girl had given the giant her number, and being the generous, match-making big brother he was, he wanted to see if he could encourage a date between them. Hell, one should be okay! But the tin man was fighting with him. As soon as he found Dean sitting in their motel bed with the cell, he tackled him.

The smaller of the two was trying to crawl across the bed, the cell phone almost being pried from his fingers by the other. He quickly pulled it free, but it fell to the floor, leaving them awkwardly positioned on the bed, Sam’s arm around his waist as he knelt on the bed, on his hands and knees, ass in the air.

It was a little too close to his baby brother’s loins and he tried to crawl free, but Sam held tight, likely thinking he would go for the phone again. He was pushing Dean down into the sheets, probably trying to crawl over top, though it just pushed his hips up against the others ass, and the older hunter could feel his brother evident bulge pressed against his ass.

“H-hey, pickle pants. You should have dealt with that while you were in the bathroom!” he was a little startled by the change of events, and glad Sam could not see how red his cheeks were, huffing as he tried to push the other off him. Roll over even…then again like that he might actually get to see what the younger man looked like while aroused. That was a scary thought…and for some reason he actually wanted to see this.

“You’re the one tryin’ to mess with my cell. Dean, we’re leaving town by the weekend, I don’t want to try and get some one-night booty call with some random girl. I would have dealt with it if I didn’t hear you sneaking around…” he growled out, hand grabbing Dean’s hips when his brother wriggled again, trying to get free. “And would you stop moving like that?”

“Fuck, fine, just get off me.” He scowled, though one arm tried to reach for the cell, and he made a startled grunt as one of Sam’s hands quickly reached out to grab it, before twisting it behind the smaller man’s back.

When he reached out with the other, his brother grabbed that one, holding it behind his back with one hand. Freeing one of his own, he reached over Dean’s shoulder, trying to grab his cell so he could hide it. Though he stilled as Dean tried to free himself wriggling violently under the other, hissing as Sam’s very clear stiffness was being pressed further between his ass cheeks. “If I did not know any better, I’d say you were getting off on this, Sammy.”

“I could say the same for you…would you stop moving?” he growled out, and just to spite him, Dean did the opposite, trying to buck him off. A low groan left the younger hunters mouth as he breathed against his brother’s ear. Dean shuddered at that, eyes falling closed as Sam stilled, trying to compose himself.

But he was failing horribly. Every movement either made seemed to just press Sam further against Dean. The elder Winchester held in a strangled groan as his baby brother unconsciously rubbed his aching need against the older one’s ass. “S-Sam…you should really get off me…not on me. Fuck, not even get off on me.” He wriggled again, resting his head on the bedding as he tried to buck his horny brother off himself, very hard himself right now. He might have to see about finding someone to handle his own need. Though it seemed like Sam was eager to do that for him.

He shifted underneath him, swallowing hard as he looked over his shoulder to get a glimpse of his brother. Sam’s chin was rested on Dean’s shoulder, eyes closed, cheeks flush, with lips parted as he breathed heavily into the elder hunter’s ear. Shivering, Dean bit his lip as he tried to move out from under the moose again, freezing when Sam free hand grabbed him and held him firmly against himself.

It was getting hard to just ignore his brother’s arousal, especially with the younger man not so subtly grinding against him. His brother might as well be dry humping him at this rate, and Dean was beginning to move back against him.

Sam groaned into Dean’s neck as the smaller man decided to try a new approach. His hips grinded back against the others, holding in a groan as he rubbed his ass against his brother’s arousal. What he did not expect was for Sam to release his hands and instead grab his hips, grinding against his brother with more enthusiasm. His grip was tight, leaving Dean to futily grasp the sheets, head hung as he suppressed any sounds that might encourage the other. Though it did not seem that he needed any beyond his brother’s returned movements, how Dean was unconsciously moving back into his brother.

Kissing his neck, Sam slowly traced a path along to his brother’s ear before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently, smirking as a small noise passed from Dean’s lips finally. Teeth quickly clamped down on his bottom lip as the eldest brother went red in the face, trying to deny how good it felt to be pinned down like this.

His eyes went wide when he felt him begin to unbuckle his pants, his hands moving to Sam’s to stop him. Even if that set him off balance a little and just pressing back against him more. The hulking man just seemed to try to distract him with gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder as he fought against Dean’s hands to get him out of his pants. They were pushed off his hips faster then he would have liked, and left little to separate him from anything Sam might want to do.

“Do you want this, Dean…?” he could hear Sam say a little close to his ear, feeling his brothers breath ghosting over his ear.

A little snort left him as he looked over his shoulder at him, trying to think on if he did want this. “Bit late to be askin’ that question Sam…” was the only answer he gave, and in seconds he found himself flipped onto his back, staring his little brother in the eyes.

It was like that for a moment, both just staring at the other until Sam leaned in, pressing his lips a little unsurely to Dean’s. He tensed a little when the older hunter returned the kiss, lean arms wrapping around his neck as Dean pulled Sam in closer to him. He tasted salty, and sweet, like the salads he usually had any time they stopped at a diner. A small breath left him as he closed his eyes, breaking off the kiss for a moment to catch his breath.

When his tongue darted out to wet his dry lips, he was startled as his brother nipped at him before his tongue was sucked into Sam’s mouth, drawing a small moan from Dean. Their tongues battled as the older hunter wriggled underneath his brother, letting out a small groan as his hips bucked up against the others. One hand tugged at the long, dark mess of hair as the other raked nails along his back, only the cloth of Sam’s shirt stopping Dean from leaving welts in his brother’s skin.

It was when they remembered there was still clothing separating them that Dean pulled back with a deep breath, looking up into his brother’s eyes as his chest heaved. Hands scrambling to almost tear the others shirt from him, kissing along his jaw as soon as it was gone. Sam was having a hard time not laughing at how eager the older man was now, feeling him up as he worked to remove Dean’s own shirt. His brother was mewling and squirming, touching wherever he could reach, scrambling to undo the belt on Sam’s pants as his legs were almost flailing to kick off his own.

Shoes, socks, pants, boxers, they were all gone in a flash leaving Dean writhing under him with need. Sam could only let out a low throaty groan as he kicked off the last of his own clothes, pressing down against the others body. His hips rocked against his brother’s, giving an almost predatory grin as a small moan leaves Dean’s lips. He arched up into his brother, grinding his hips against Sam’s as small whimpers and groans of need kept pouring from his lips. “Sam…please…” he was breathless, and they had barely even gotten to the fun part. It was an encouraging sound though. It meant just a simple touch from Sam had Dean eager and wanting, and this was music to the younger Winchester’s ears.

He shifted so he was seated between the others thighs, spreading them easily as Dean stretched out beneath him, watching his brother hungrily. Leaning in to kiss him, he tasted his brother as his hands moved over unexplored territory. Feeling over the others torso, and hips, taking his length in hand and stroking gently, groaning when he felt that Dean was as hard as he was. That he was actually liking this. Every sound just kept encouraging him and he moved Dean so the older man was laid back on the pillows.

Moving down Dean’s body, his fingers brushed over soft skin as he kissed along Dean’s inner thigh, smirking at the gasps it elicited. “You look sexy like this, you know…” he murmured as he nipped at the soft skin before soothing it away with a kiss. “All spread out and just wanting me…do you want to feel me inside you Dean? Do you want me to fill you up and fuck you raw?”

Only a small whine answered him, the older hunter sitting up a little so he could run fingers through his brother’s hair, tugging at it. Dean was biting his lip in that way only he could, hips rocking a little, teasingly rubbing his cock against the others cheek. A small smile formed as his tongue dragged along his lips slowly, watching as his precome spread over Sam’s cheek and lips. The younger man then leaned in to kiss Dean’s length, taking the head into his mouth, drawing a small moan from Dean’s lips. His head bobbed on the thick, swollen shaft, and he moaned low in his throat as he closed his eyes. It vibrated around the soft flesh and the older man let out a small whimper in response.

He pulled back, only moving to find a small lube of lube that he knew Dean kept on hand for various reasons which he did not want to think of at the moment. Pushing his brother’s knees so that they were pressed against his chest, he grabbed a pillow, lifting Dean’s hips and lying him down on the pillow. With that done, he went back to work, spreading some lube on two fingers, and teasing his brother’s entrance with one.

Taking the cock head back into his mouth, he hummed happily as he slowly fingered Dean open, listening to the out of breath sounds his brother was making. Two fingers scissored inside of him as he hollowed his cheeks out, head bobbing on his brother’s cock as a low, throaty moan left him. It did not help that Dean was tugging at his hair insistently, begging and pleading breathlessly for Sam to just fuck him already. Just hearing all those pretty sounds coming from his normally composed older brother was making Sam’s cock twitch with interest, wanting to just pin the other hunter down and pound him into the mattress.

But he wanted to take his time with this.

When he felt his brother was read, he pulled his fingers out, watching with a groan as Dean’s puckered hole closed. Shimmying his way up the others body, he kissed his way up the other man’s chest, tempted to just lay there and trace every freckle with his tongue. But he had a task at hand, and covering Dean’s body with his own, he leaned in to capture the dark-blond’s lips with his own. His tongue did battle with his brother’s as he shifted so Dean’s ankles were resting on his shoulders.

Taking his length in hand, he pressed it against his brother’s puckered hole, slowly pushing in. Swallowing a gasp that left his the older hunter’s lips, he swiped his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, letting out a low groan of his own. His hips inched his length inside the others tight warmth, both making small noises as he pressed along.

Once fully inside, he waited, breathing heavily against the others lips with wide, almost startled eyes. Laboured breaths were leaving both of them.

And then Sam moved.

It was a slow drag as the giant moose of a man inched out before pushing back in again, drawing a moan from Dean’s lips. Nails were being dragged down the other’s back as the more lithe form arched up beneath him. Sexy mewls, moans and whines were leaving his lips, his eyes half closed and focused on the other as he urged him to continue.

It went slow and almost romantically tender for a while. The young hunter whispering about how beautiful Dean looked like this, how much he loved him. Just listening to the sounds coming from him at every shallow thrust as he rolled his hips. But eventually Dean grew tired of the tortorously slow pace, beginning to buck under his brother, growing more insistent.

That was when the thrusts became hard, fast, and a little more brutal. He adjusted their position a little, grinning when a small cry left his brother. It felt like he was hitting Dean’s prostate with every forward movement of his hips now, groaning against his lips as he did so. Kissing him a little deeply, he closed his eyes, humming contently. “Love you, Dean…” he murmured against his lips, hips snapping as he kept up with the brutal pace.

Dean’s nails were leaving long red welts in his back now, some crescent shaped marks as well that threatened to tear skin. It was when his breath caught in his throat that he knew Dean was close. He knew that sign, and he thrust in faster, making sure every time it hit the others sweet spot.

It only took a few more thrusts, and Dean was screaming against Sam’s lips with his release. His muscles tightening around Sam’s cock as he came, milking the younger Winchester as he reached his own peak filling his brother.

Collapsing on top of his brother, out of breath, Sam laughed a little in Dean’s ear as the older man hit him, complaining about not wanting to suffocate under the sasquatch’s weight. Nuzzling him, Sam rolled off, pouting a little at no longer being nestled inside him. Though Dean quickly moved to cuddle up against his younger siblings side with out a word, letting Sam’s arms wrap around him as he kissed his shoulder.

It was completely out of the ordinary, strange, and neither regretted it as it was a start to something beautiful.


End file.
